Discarded Fragments
by JDH1080
Summary: Two lonely pieces come together.


Not sure where this came from, but I felt like doing something a tad different. This is mostly a friendship piece, but you can view it as romantic if you want. Also this is the first time I've written a Kingdom Hearts fanfic in a while, haha. I'd say check out my old KH story, but that's only if you want to laugh at how bad I at writing I was back then. Also this was a tad experimental, and is currently unbetaed so quality might be a tad lower than I would like. But regardless I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Discarded Fragments

The first thing she sees upon regaining consciousness is a boy, garbed in a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. His hair is spiky, just like Sora's, but black as the sky is night. And his eyes are bright gold, blindingly so. Unlike the boy he resembles, he is not very kind.

His words have a certain bite to them, as though he's trying to cause as much hurt as possible. Their first couple exchanges are not pleasant, and they even end up coming to physical blows. Unfortunately he proves to be the superior keyblade wielder, and pins her to the ground.

"Now what do you have to say?" The yellow eyed boy asks, a cruel smirk in place. His keyblade is pressed to her throat, just waiting to kill her. However, even when she refuses to answer his question, he doesn't finish her off. "Not going to say anything, puppet?" The word makes her recoil. His eyes seem to dance at the hurt he had just delivered.

However when she still refuses to react anymore he grows irritated. "Do something!" He tells her with narrowed eyes.

The dark haired girl beneath him weakly shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, even if you kill me I can't die in here. We can't die in here." Her words are enough to give him pause, but after a minute all they succeed in doing is angering him further.

"Really, now?" He asks while pushing his weapon harder against her throat. "You want to stress test that?" He questions as a miniscule amount of blood seeps out of the tiny wound he just made.

Despite her body's natural reaction to flinch at the pain, she still does nothing. Two minutes worth of silence is shared between them before he gives up. Frowning he releases the pressure off of her neck and walks away. His keyblade fades into darkness.

Finally alone with her thoughts she allowed her head to fall back into the sand. Xion hadn't known what to expect upon reuniting with Sora. The dark haired girl had figured that she would simply fade into his subconscious. As if she could have been that lucky, instead she was forever trapped on an island with a sharp tongued doppelganger of Sora.

The former Organization member is not sure how long it is before their next meeting. She's been on the island long enough to shrug off her black coat, revealing a gray shirt and black pants. When the yellow eyed boy approaches her it's to inform her of the situation.

"We're stuck inside of that boy."

"Sora." She interjects.

The dark haired boy ignores her and keeps speaking. "There's no way out, we don't need to sleep but we can. We also don't need to eat, but we can. Really we don't need to do anything, but we can." Except leave this island, he doesn't say. "Just don't piss me off." He tells her before walking off.

The dark haired girl is left scratching her head at his abruptness, thankfully she regains her wits fast enough to call out to him. "He-hey, wait!" He doesn't stop. "What's your name?"

At that question his feet come to a stop, but he continues staring forward. And when it seems like he's going to ignore her question and resume his retreat, he turns back to glance at her. "Vanitas." He tells her, before heading off to a random part of the island.

Her first month spent around Vanitas is filled with bickering. Whenever he sees her, he feels the need to antagonize her. The dark haired boy tells her that Sora will fail, that he will be set free to wreck havoc upon the worlds. Xion heatedly debates his words, saying that will never happen.

"Sora will win!" She tells him. She believes in the boy that she and Roxas are derived from. "The darkness will never defeat him." Her conviction is firm.

Vanitas simply laughs in her face, and before long she's lunging at him with her keyblade. Their second clash is slightly more in her favor. The dark haired boy is hardly taking her fury-filled strikes seriously, but is caught off guard when she lands a well placed kick to his chest.

When he lands flat on his back with her keyblade to his throat all he can do is stare up at this tiny woman. Vanitas will never openly admit it, but this is the point where he starts developing a grudging respect for the former puppet.

Xion face is flushed and her chest is heaving from exertion, but she feels that she's accomplished something great by defeating the yellow eyed boy. Unlike the time he had his blade to her throat she doesn't make any biting remarks, instead she simply removes her weapon and moves to leave him. This proves to be a mistake.

The moment she's a few steps away from him he returns to his feet and is moving to attack her. Xion's reaction time is a tad too slow, and he manages to grab her by the throat. Suddenly her back is digging into the sand and he's on top of her, however her eyes do not convey her fear.

Vanitas' expression is not as murderous she feels it should be, maybe that's why she's not scared at this moment. "I underestimated you." He admits before releasing his hold and walking away from her. The short haired girl sits back up and watches him leave, while her hand messages her neck.

So much time passes by that Xion has lost track of how long she's been with Sora. She's a bit disappointed that Roxas never showed up on the beach. She feels that his company would have been very welcomed, compared to her only other form of companionship. Over time she does find that Vanitas presence is not the worst thing, in fact she'd almost classify him as a friend.

During her time on the island she had cut off the legs of her pants, turning them into shorts. It was too hot to keep walking around in black pants, the breeze on her exposed legs was a nice trade.

Resting upon the bent tree that makes Xion nostalgic for the clock tower she, Roxas, and Axel would all sit on, she hears his approach before seeing him. To her confusion Vanitas doesn't say anything, he just simply sits beside her on the tree.

In the time that she's been on the island he's become less cruel to her. He is by no means kind, but he no longer searches for her to sprout hurtful words. Instead they sit quietly next to one another, they sometimes spar, or they talk a little about themselves.

Thus far they have not exchanged anything overly personal. Xion knows that Vanitas was the apprentice of an aged keyblade master, Xehanort. While Vanitas is told of the time she spent befriending Roxas and Axel.

Xion glances at the dark haired boy, he's been sitting quietly next to her for fifteen minutes. She figures that he had sought her out to ask for a spar, but that doesn't seem to be the case. When she opens her mouth to speak he cuts her off. "At first, I didn't want to go along with it." She has no idea what he is talking about, but the somber look on his face forces her to be quiet.

"I just wanted the cycle of pain to stop." He tells her, his voice surprisingly soft.

The words are left hanging for a long while, until Xion asks. "Wh-what do you mean?" Her voice is just as soft as his.

Vanitas doesn't look at her, but he does find it in himself to keep talking. "Ventus, I was the darkness that resided in a boy name Ventus. When his heart proved to be too weak Xehanort separated us." This comes as a surprise to Xion. She knows that Vanitas is a being of darkness, but she it surprises her to learn that he was once part of another person.

Xion looks on sadly at his admission. "Vanitas..." The former puppet mutters, feeling her heart crying out at his pained expression.

Vanitas doesn't react to her, instead he continues to talk. "At first I felt sorrow at our separation, then anger and self hatred. I questioned why I had been made, I wondered what my purpose was." The yellow eyed keybearer looks up at the sky. "Then those creatures came into existence, the Unversed."

"Unversed?" Xion softly questioned. The dark haired girl had never heard of such creatures.

Vanitas finally glances at her, his lips are set in an unshakeable frown. "The Unversed were creatures made and fueled by my negative emotions." He explains before looking away. "At first I tried to destroy them. I didn't want them to cause chaos. However the price of killing them was immense pain."

Xion's blue eyes widened at his admission. She would have never fathomed this about his past, and it made her reconsider what little she knew about him. 'Vanitas...you're not inherently evil.'

The yellow eyed boy clenches his hands as he continues his tale. "It went on, I would feel pain at my separation from Ventus, those creatures would manifest, I would destroy them with my keyblade." His scowl deepens further. "Then I would feel immense pain, and the cycle would repeat."

"Vanitas..." Xion mutters, prompting him to go on.

"Throughout it all Xehanort watched me in cold silence, until finally I snapped. I begged him to make it end, to kill me if he had to." Vanitas grinds his teeth as he remembers the way the old man used him. "He told me the only way to make it stop was to reunite with Ventus and forge the X-blade." The spiky haired boy scoffs. "Of course I knew he was using me, but by that point I didn't care. I wanted the pain to end, so I agreed wholeheartedly and went on creating chaos around the worlds."

Vanitas looks up as a bitter smile adorns his face. "Eventually I did reunite with Ventus, but things didn't go the way that old man wanted them to. Once I was trapped here and my mind was free I was pleased that things didn't go his way. I no longer feel the pain of being separate from Ventus, and I'm no longer his tool. This is the closest to being free I can achieve." Vanitas pauses as he suddenly feels a hand on his gloved one.

Looking down he saw that Xion had placed her smaller hand on top of his. "I know how you feel." The dark haired girl told him, her eyes slightly watery. Vanitas couldn't believe that she was actually on the verge of crying for him, no one had ever done that. "I was created to fulfill a purpose as well, I was simply a spare." Her admission came as a slight surprise to him.

"What do you mean?" The being of darkness asks, curious about Xion's own story. He knows that she was a puppet, a replica. When he first saw her she shifted through many forms, first Ventus, then another boy who resembles him, and finally the dark haired girl he sees today.

"I was created by an organization, in case Sora or Roxas proved to be useless. I'm almost like a mirror that reflects your memories. This form you see is how I want to look, this is my identity. But I look different to many other people." Vanitas nods throughout her explanation, he already knows most of this. "When I started siphoning Roxas' powers I realized what I needed to do. He and I had to fight, either I would take what was left of him, or he would take back what belonged to him. In the end he won, and I returned to Sora." Vanitas is surprised to see that despite her loss she looks happy.

Also to his surprise her hand is still in his, and he doesn't release it. Instead he tightens his grip around hers, and she returns the squeeze. The two discarded fragments return to silence and simply sit next to one another.

Much more time passes between them, they spend almost every moment together. They talk, they sleep near one another, and their interactions even become somewhat affectionate. She starts calling him Vani, much to his false annoyance and he starts playfully teasing her.

Vanitas is still his snarky self, but he finds that he is happy with Xion's company. He no longer feels the pain of loneliness he had felt throughout his entire existence. Xion misses Roxas and Axel, but she finds that being around Vanitas makes their absence less noticeable. She dreams that one day she can introduce her dark haired companion to the two, and that they can all get along.

They don't know how long they will be trapped on this island, according to Vanitas he assumes it's forever. Xion smiles as she looks up at the forever setting sun, running her fingers through the snoozing Vanitas' hair she finds that she doesn't mind.

* * *

And that's the end of that. Don't know why I like this pairing so much, but for some reason I feel that it would work well, at the least it would be interesting. Anyway I might write more for this couple, but not for this story. This will remain a simple one-shot. Be sure to tell me what you thought of it, I do appreciate feedback whether it's positive or negative. I strive to improve.


End file.
